Star-Crossed Lovers
by GoToTartarus
Summary: Annabeth is a Chase. Percy is a... well, no-one's really sure what Percy is. Sworn enemies. But when they meet at a party one night, they immediately fall for each other. Will it end in a happy ever after? Or inescapable doom? Based on classic play Romeo and Juliet. I don't own PJ so all rights go to Uncle Ricky. First fanfic please please please review :)
1. Chapter 1- The Party

Star-Crossed Lovers

Annabeth sighed. _A party? Nooooo..._

'Come on, it's not going to be that bad', comforted Hazel. 'Just a little party, that's all.'

'Little?!' Annabeth fumed. 'Ugh, I can't believe that you don't even care.'

'Listen to yourself Annie! **Ugh, oh my gods, the food, the music, and the people. Ugh, fun.** It's just a party.' Hazel smiled infuriatingly.

' Point 1) The food: Disgustingly underdone in effort to rush things up, and always super juvenile; Point 2) The music: Oh my gods, this is a party at a family house, not a freaking rave, so turn the goddamn music down; Point 3) The people: Do I even have to comment?; Point 4) Fun: Fun is overrated; and finally, Point 5) Call me Annie again and I'll twist your freaking head off.'

Hazel grinned. 'Point proven.'

Percy smiled. _A party? Yessss..._

'What are you smiling for? Still lovesick after Rachel?' taunted Leo, making kiss faces.

'Gods, yes. Tonight she is going to be at a party at the Chase's house. Finally, someplace I can make a move.' Percy smiled, oblivious to the people around him.

Nico sighed.

'That's messed up, Perce. You're not seriously considering going to that party? The Chase family hate us, you know that.' bleated Grover, nervously chewing on the side of the armchair.

' Exactly. You know what would take your mind off Rachel?', asked Jason. '**A black eye and two broken ribs.** Because that's what you're gonna get if you walk past that door, I'm telling you.'

Leo snickered at that one.

'Leo. Grover. Jason. Nico. *wounded look* Yes, you Nico. I don't give a damn. It's a mask party. They won't even recognise us! Trust me.'

Percy leaned triumphantly on his chair, which decided it didn't like him anymore and flung him backwards, onto the floor with a sickening thud.

Leo's snicker bubbled into a roar of laughter at his friend painfully squished against the floor.

' Thanks for that Leo,' mumbled Percy. 'Reeeaaally appreciated it...'

' Hey, you brought that upon yourself,' defended Leo. ' The only one who wasn't laughing was Nico, and that is because he takes a sick satisfaction in watching you in pain, and finds it more satisfying than amusing.'

' Thats- okay, that's just creepy. Totally creepy. But true.' Percy heaved himself up from the ground and eyed the offending chair distrustfully. ' I think I'll stand.'


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Ready

'I, for one, think this is a bad idea.'

Piper laughed.

'What, the dress, or the party? Or, in fact, the very existence of the world?'

'Take your pick.' Annabeth mumbled, trying very hard to convey both a look of contempt and disgust at her reflection in the mirror, clothed in an uncomfortably tight red dress.

Piper tilted her head slightly to get a better view of the outfit. 'Yeah, I agree. Not really your style.'

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and tugged the corner of her mouth up into a small smile. 'I have a style now?'

Piper's eyes twinkled. 'Close that mouth, amateur, and let the stylist do the work.'

Annabeth obediently zipped her lips.

Piper disappeared into the massive wardrobe, and with an aggressive rustle of dresses, pulled herself out. She beamed. 'I think I found the dress.'

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of shouting.

'Oh gods.'

He threw on a baggy hoodie over his crumpled T-shirt and pyjama bottoms, and trudged to the kitchen, where he was greeted by Nico yelling at Jason, while Jason himself stood smugly next to a dirty plate with crumbs of frosting around his mouth.

Nico wheeled around to face Percy, eyes pleading. 'Percy! He stole the last Pop Tart!'

Percy smirked.

'It seems Nico di Angelo is capable of emotion. Congratulations.'

'But Percy- did you hear me? Jason- last Pop Tart- ate- stole-'

Percy, again, smirked, and pulled out another Pop Tart. ' Do you kow how many of these breakfast crisises I've been through? This time I came prepared.'

Nico's eyes widened, and he snatched the Pop Tart out of Percy's hand and took a bite.

'Gods, that's good.'

* * *

' Piper? Can we go now?'

'Annabeth, blink and I will kill you. Your mascara's not even dry yet! And no.

'Come on!'

* * *

Grover trotted into the room, then stopped. 'Hey Perce, aren't you gonna change?'

Percy crinkled his brow in confusion. 'Is there anything to change for?

'The party. With Raaaaachel.' Leo flipped his head around the door, and once again began to start making kissy faces.

Percy's eyes bugged out of his face and he ran upstairs to shower.

* * *

'If I don't blink within the next few seconds my eyesight will be severly compromised.'

'DON'T.'

Somehow, Annabeth managed to keep her eye open for a little longer.

* * *

Percy pulled a neatly ironed, white T-shirt out of the wardrobe, and stared at it in disgust. 'Who even wears stuff like that?'

* * *

Piper eventually chose the midnight blue mask adorned with sprinkles of silver, and placed it precariously on the bridge of Annabeth's nose.

* * *

'Dude, where's my mask?'

'Relax, I saw it in the kitchen somewhere.'

Nico, yet again, sighed at his cousin's marvellous ability to lose every possession that was essential in life the minute before he needed it.

* * *

The mask fell off. Several times.

* * *

Percy had his black, robber-like mask. He had been thoroughly washed, and was now sparkling clean. He had his clothes. He had everything. He was ready.

* * *

Annabeth had her mask, finally secured on her face. She had her dress. She had her makeup, flawlessly applied by Piper. She had everything. She was ready.


	3. Chapter 3- So close

**Hey, new chapter as promised. Lead-up to the percabeth meeting... so you'll be seeing a lot of 'trying to be sexy but not quite pulling it off and resulting in a cute and goofy vibe' Percy, and 'blushing, awkward, yet still totally lovable' Annabeth next chapter. Looking forward to writing that btw, so it should be published quite soon (fingers crossed...). Enjoy...**

'You ready Perce?'

'Yep.'

'Really? Wow.'

Nico Di Angelo's face showed his surprise, and Percy scowled.

'Hey...'

Nico grinned. 'Don't even try to defend yourself Percy, that was a totally legitimate comment.'

'Meanie.' Percy grumbled.

Nico threw his head back and let out a loud laugh at his cousin's petulant face. 'Don't take it personally Percy.' He stopped, and thought for a moment, as if reconsidering something. 'Wait a second... forget what I just said there. You really need to work on your time management. I mean, what is the deal with that?'again,

Percy pouted, and Nico threw his head back and laughed once more.

'Nah, he wouldn't dare to be late to this party. I mean, he's got Rachel...'

Leo smirked, and, again, started making kissy faces.

'Too right Leo!'

Percy's cousin bounced out of his chair, and joined Leo in his effort to humiliate Percy.

It worked.

'Fuck off.' Percy stormed out of the room with his coat. 'I'm leaving.'

The two remaining boys glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

Annabeth gulped at the sight of so many people. Not for the first time that day, she silently cursed her family for being so social. Everyone seemed to know her name, and tried to make polite conversation with her. In short, it was terrible. She hated it.

'Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?'

She cringed, embarrassed at the prospect of making more polite conversation, and made to move away.

'Annabeth...?'

Shit. They were following her. She barged through the crowds, desperately looking for somewhere she could be alone. Then she saw it. Refuge. The balcony, unused for years because of the unsteady structure. No-one dared go on it, for fear it might collapse underneath them.

She felt a slow smile creep up the side of her face.

Perfect.

Percy walked up to the open front door, and stepped in. The amount of people crammed into the immense room was astounding. He stopped, awestruck for a moment, then continued on his quest to find the current object of his affections, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Percy stopped. He had been looking for the flash of red hair, her pretty green eyes, but to no avail. He wearily grabbed a glass of punch, giving up on his search. Damn, that was good. Then he saw it.

A perfectly unoccupied balcony.

Sure it had warnings, danger signs, and the like, but what kind of boy would Percy be if he actually paid attention to them?

He needed some alone time, before heading back, hopefully too drunk to seem upset, and telling the boys that Rachel wasn't there.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but they all seemed too preoccupied in their own conversations to notice what he was doing.

He felt a slow smile creep up the side of his face.

Perfect.

**Short chapter ik, but what do you think? I mean, aaaaiiiieeeeeeee percabeth gonna meet finally, in the next chapter, which I will hopefully be posting soon ;). Please please please *adorable puppy eyes* review, it means so fucking much to me... TYSM PEOPLE WHO GOT THE HINT AND DID (Lunabella568 and Cici30). Give me any suggestions (for characters or story twists or whatever) you want. :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Perachel dies Percabeth lives

**Thanks for reviewing (one person *death glare even though I literally gave people about two hours*) **

**WhiteLightningWolf: We all know that Percy has epic flirting skills... so yes, who doesn't want a fucking Pop-Tart? And yes, Nico will be showing his true colors (get it get it rainbow?) later on in the story ( Lil bit of Solangelo action there ) **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

She was beautiful. Like really, honest to god, fucking, beautiful.

She looked up, and the first thing Percy noticed were her eyes, peeking out from beneath her deep navy mask.

Storm- grey, they whirled around him, pulling him deeper and deeper into the silvery depths. The hair came next. Perfect blonde ringlets, bouncing around the back of her sweeping, blue dress that accentuated her willowy frame, the golden brown complimenting her soft, flawless, creamy skin. Her full pink lips gasped at the sight of him, and her thick black eyelashes fluttered slightly, before she stopped, stock still, her cheeks flushing a gentle pink.

He glanced at her eyes once again, which seemed to be inspecting him. They looked up again, and Percy felt... something he had never felt before. He knew he wanted this girl with every fibre of his being.

'Hi?'

Her voice was rich and velvety, but with a sweet, honeyed undertone.

He responded with something really clever, which probably sounded a lot like 'Ummghhmghh...'

She laughed gently, a warmth flooding her features.

Percy blushed, and thrust his hand into his pocket, pulling out the saviour of the awkward conversation.

'Umm... would you like a Pop-Tart?'

The boy who vaulted over her balcony was really... breathtaking. Wow. He ran a hand through his tousled, raven black hair, his sea-green eyes twinkling. Her gaze slid down to his toned abs. Damn. Annabeth's eyes met his and she felt a sharp zing **( A/N get my reference from hotel translyvania? eh? eh? ik it's a crappy kids movie but who can ignore that amazing ref- i think i'll stop now.)** run through her body. A hot blush started to spread across her face. Shit.

'Hi?'

Aaahhh why did she say that? he was looking at her like she was some stupid idiot.

He made a noise that was probably supposed to be clever but ended up sounding like 'Ummghhmghh...'

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Wow. Now he's blushing, rather cutely. Hell, what was she doing? She just laughed at him. What an imbecile. He was going to hate her now, like everyone always did. She'd really fuc-

He smiled. A goofy, super cute, crooked smile. And then he said it.

'Umm... would you like a Pop-Tart?'

She smiled and took it. 'Who wouldn't want a Pop-Tart?'

'Yesss! Yess! Suck on that Nico! I told you that every one likes Pop-Tarts!'

Her eyes widened, and she stifled another gentle laugh.

He quickly realized what he was doing, and stopped.

'It's Percy by the way.'

'Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.'

Percy's stomach contracted, as if he had been punched.

Shit.

**And so. The plot thickens (I've always wanted to be able to say that). Percabeth there tho. FEll for each other because they are destined for each other and Rachel is just some stupid Rosalind/crush that Romeo/Percy has (Say Perachel and I will slag you off in the next chapter). So, yes, Percy gets this bombshell and Annabeth gets... really confused, I guess? Oh and she also gets a Pop-Tart ;) Will Percy come for a romantic balcony serenade? Well, I kinda ruined the surprise now, but oh well...**


	5. Chapter 5- The Kiss

**Get ready for some serious emotion here guys. Not much to say, but please review :).**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

He left her. She told him her name, and he left. The little bastard. She thought he was someone special. Guess not.

Piper stepped out from behind the door that lead to her room, and gasped in shock at the tears glistening in the corner of Annabeth's eye.

'What the fuck did he do to you, Annie?'

Annabeth gulped. 'It-it's not... Annie.'

Piper sighed impatiently. 'Annabeth, answer my question. What the fuck did he-'

Annabeth glanced at Piper quickly.

'He? I-I didn't say anything about... he...'

Piper rolled her eyes, making a 'duh' face.

'You weren't invisible on that little balcony of yours, you know.'

Annabeth gasped. 'What? Did Luke-'

'No, Luke didn't see you. Or any other members of your family.' She smirked. 'Lucky you. Who knows what Luke, that over-protective cousin of yours, would do to you if he caught you hanging out with the infamous Percy Jackson. Oh, it's so romantic...'

Annabeth was faintly aware of Piper screaming, and trying to support her falling body before her head cracked into the concrete and everything went black.

Why did she have to be a Chase?

Of all people, why her?

He stumbled through the crowd in a daze, trying to erase his mind of golden curls, and stormy eyes.

She's a Chase. He couldn- he couldn't... fall in love with her.

And Percy realised that was exactly what he had been doing. Falling in love...

A faint scream and a thud broke him out of his daydream. He tried to shrug it off as nothing, but his brain was overloading, trying to work it out. There were a lot of drunk people in here. What if one of them had fallen, unaware? What if they needed help?

Percy's body drove him in the direction of the scream, before his brain shut it down. What was he doing? Trying to play the hero in his rival's house...

A light turned on, and someone started talking, so he hid, behind a bush, certain that he was not supposed to be there. There were two people. Arguing? Yes, arguing. Something about... safety?

One person left, slamming the door. What followed was a wistful sigh, and the faint muttering of 'Why did it have to be you? You, Percy Jackson.'

At the mention of his name, Percy peeked out from behind the bush. It was the girl.

She had replaced her elegant blue dress with a simple white dress. This only served to accentuate her beauty.

He had a strange urge to climb up the side of the balcony, on the ivy. Well, let's just say that Percy Jackson does not ignore his urges.

She gasped when she saw him, and looked around nervously. It was the boy.

He had a cutely nervous smile on his gorgeous tanned face, and uncertainty in his sparkling green eyes.

'You're... Percy Jackson.'

He nodded.

'And... I'm Annabeth. Chase.'

He nodded again, and closed his eyes.

'Um... this isn't a good idea.'

He shook his head this time, grinning.

'Of course it is, Wise Girl. Why do you think I'm here?'

Annabeth smiled, feeling surprisingly comfortable.

'Because you're a Seaweed Brain.'

His eyes twinkled at her through his thick black hair.

'You're not far off on that point.'

Then he swept her up, and pressed his lips to hers.

**AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE PERCABETH! That's all I have to say rn**


	6. Chapter 6- SO FUCKING CUTE AGH

**SORRYYYYYY**

**sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrieeeeeeeeeee**

**I've been like so busy lately (exams ugh :() so this took me a long time. Good news: I WILL be posting more regularly now**

**This be getting reeeaaaaaalllll fluffy here. Argh love this. Wait correction: love percabeth agh yes :)**

Fireworks.  
Thats all she could say.  
Golden sparks of bliss exploding inside of her.  
This sensation was unlike any other.  
Unbearable pleasure.  
His lips, soft and warm, exploring the depths of her mouth.  
His warm body pressed against hers, strong arms around her back.  
Burning up.

Gone.  
She could taste the cold night air in her mouth, an unwelcome replacement of his sweet lips.  
His sea green eyes, twinkling in the semi-darkness.  
His hand lightly brushing her arm.  
It was small.  
Insignificant.  
A tiny gesture.  
But she couldn't tear her mind away from it.

He reached for her hand, entwining their fingers together.  
Never letting go.  
She was his.  
And he was hers.  
They were one.  
Inseperable.  
Impossible.

'Oh.'  
A soft whisper escaped her perfect lips.  
He laughed, unable to stop himself.  
He would always laugh around her.  
'Oh.'  
Again.  
It was a bit louder this time, and her deep silvery eyes widened slightly.  
Those eyes.  
He would fall into those eyes, and keep falling, never once stopping or questioning why.  
'But I'm a-'

'Chase. I know.'  
'But you're-'  
'Percy Jackson. Or, in other words, Seaweed Brain.'  
He smirked at her, and she saw stars.  
Damn, she was in deep.  
'Huh. I guess that stuck.'  
He smirked yet again.  
'Sure did, Wise Girl.'

'Hey.'  
He looked up.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare.  
Her once brilliant green eyes were faded and bleak next to Annabeth's, her flame-red hair dull in comparison to his princess' sleek blonde ringlets.  
'Hey.'  
He wasn't shy around her anymore, or awkward.  
She was just a girl.  
An ordinary girl.  
In other words, not Annabeth.  
'Um... I heard that you liked me?'  
Shit.  
He felt his face flush for a second, and he tried to explain.  
'Uh- well- I used t- there's this other g-'  
And then, the moment for which he had been waiting for months, that now he was shamed by.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the wealthiest man in the country, perhaps the world, leaned in and kissed him.

So this was what it felt like to be hopelessly in love.  
She was lighter than air, up on the clouds.  
She had finally found the end of her rainbow.  
And landed right in the middle of a huge pot of gold.  
She was bouncing along the rows of hedges and velvety roses, which she had once thought so beautiful, and where now colourless in comparison to her heart, full of love.  
She stepped into the secluded maze that she and Percy had arranged to meet in.  
A flash of red.  
A streak of black.  
Mouths pulled towards each other.  
Her sunny mood collapsed.  
Her bright eyes brimmed with tears.  
And she ran.  
Ran far, far away from the sight of Percy Jackson kissing Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Oh!OH! OH NO SHE DID NOT! I swear, I'm like writing this like a fucking soap opera like**

**AAAAAA WHAT JUST HAPPENED**

**I know. I can read minds. Pretty impressive huh?**


End file.
